Beyal Tries Chocolate
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: On their travels team Core-Tech stops at a small town to replenish supplies. Beyal and Dax are in charge of food and come across a stall selling candy. Dax buys some chocolate for the young monk and all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

The members of Core-Tech made it to a small town on their journey to finding Chase's father. Luckily, this town had no warrant on them and as long as they didn't cause trouble or draw too much attention there wouldn't be anytime soon. With this in mind Chase found it a good place to replenish supplies. They should get food and medicine for their travels ahead for who knew what they would run into.

The group split up. Chase went to look for camping supplies like matches, cooking supplies, and maybe even sleeping bags. Jinja and Bren were in charge of getting medicine. That left Dax and Beyal in charge of getting food.

Dax and Beyal wandered through stall after stall in the marketplace looking for something that caught their eye.

"We need non-perishables," informed Dax. "It has to be something that won't spoil while we're on the road. You got that, mate?"

Beyal nodded briefly before returning his attention to the many stalls, scanning each and every good they offered to see if it met the requirements. Dax bought noodles to boil. They looked bland, but it would keep everyone full and carbs provided a lot of energy. Beyal retrieved some dried fish, jerky, and different types of seeds and nuts.

Dax stopped at one stand and grinned. The dark skinned teen grabbed a hold of Beyal's cloak to halt him. "Let's get something from here, mate," said Dax. "I've been craving something sweet and I've got some money left."

Beyal looked at the contents of this stall. There were jars and boxes filled with things covered in colorful wrappers or were bright, cheerful colors on their own. The young monk had never seen anything like this before. "What is it?" he asked.

Dax gave him a quizzical look. "Don't tell me you've never had candy before! Have you been living under a rock?"

"No, but I've never heard of these things at the temple."

Dax sighed and picked a few things out. Some of the stuff was in colorful wrappers and others were put into small colorful bags. The owner of the stall put it in a paper bag and handed it to Dax. Dax in return handed over the money.

"Here monk boy, I think you'd like this," Dax said as he handed Beyal one of the colorful bags. "This one's on the house since you've never had candy before."

The bag contained little squares. They're color was a shade lighter than Dax's skin. Picking up one of the squares with his fingers revealed to Beyal that they were solid, but not hard like a stone.

"Are you just going to stare at it mate or are you going to eat it?" Dax asked.

Beyal tentatively pushed the candy into his mouth. He was pleased to find that it was sweet and had a milky taste. A smile spread on his face.

Dax grinned. "How's it taste?"

"It is really delicious," said Beyal.

"I'm glad you like it, mate."

The two decided they've done enough shopping for the day and headed over to where the group had planned to meet up. Along the way Beyal munched on the candy Dax had given him. He just couldn't put it down.

Dax saw the others were waiting for them. Things looked successful. Bren was holding a large bag of medicine and Chase had a few bags too.

"You're finally here!" cried Bren. "Where were you? Did you look for food in the next town?"

"Calm down, mate," growled Dax. "We got a good haul."

"Things went well for me too," said Chase gesturing to the things he bought. "I got matches, a pan, a few blankets and backpacks. I was going to get some sleeping bags, but they were too expensive."

"We did well too," said Bren. "I found-,"

"Dax gave me candy and it was the most delicious thing I've ever had!" cried Beyal interrupting Bren. That was strange. Beyal was interrupting someone and his voice was louder than usual.

"I can see that," Jinja giggled. "It's all over your face." She pointed to the corner of her mouth showing Beyal where chocolate was smeared on face.

Dax took the bag out of Beyal's hand and looked inside. All of the candy was gone. "Blimey! You ate all that so fast? You're going to get a stomach ache."

Beyal only smiled and rocked back and forth on his heels. He couldn't keep still for some reason. The monk's mind was racing and shivers ran up his spine.

"Here Beyal, let me get that chocolate off your face," said Jinja. She licked her thumb and wiped the chocolate from the corner of the young monk's mouth. Before she could remove her hand Beyal grabbed it and pressed it to his face.

"You're really pretty," Beyal said. "I can see why Dax calls you princess."

Beyal stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss against Jinja's un-expecting lips. Jinja blushed furiously. Dax lost his cool.

"She's mine monk boy! Back off!" Dax grabbed the back of Beyal's cloak and pulled him off Jinja.

"Who said Jinja was yours? You're being so mean Dax. Didn't you know sharing is a virtue?" Beyal gave Dax a swift blow to the stomach. Dax collapsed to the ground gasping for oxygen.

Chase and Bren helped Dax up. When the four recovered from what had just happened they realized Beyal had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" cried Bren in complete panic. "Where'd he go?" The teen with glasses looked back and forth frantically hoping to catch sight of Beyal, but it was no use. The young monk was long gone.

"Bren, it's going to be ok," said Chase. "Beyal is most likely still in town. We need to find him, that's all."

"Playing hide-n-seek with that psycho monk is not going to be fun. Did you see how he took down Dax with one blow?" Bren cowered behind Jinja believing Beyal would come out of hiding any second and attack him. "Let's wait until this wears off and go look then."

"That's no good," said Jinja. "What if he runs into trouble, or even worse, hurts somebody? You need to suck it up Bren."

"Jinja is right, mate. Beyal isn't thinking straight," Dax commented.

"We need to go now," Chase said worriedly. "We can't let Beyal get too far."

The group headed down the street. They called his name over and over, but quit when they realized that wouldn't lure Beyal out. It was probably only driving him further away. Chase began asking the townspeople if they'd seen him.

"He's got white hair, darkish skin, and wears a large tan cloak. You can't miss him," Chase described Beyal to a woman sweeping by a restaurant. The woman pondered in thought for a moment.

"I do believe I saw a kid like that," said the woman. "He was running down the street chanting "This is fun! This is fun!" over and over."

"Do you know which direction he went in?" asked Chase.

"That way," The woman pointed up the street.

Chase thanked her and the group bolted the way the woman had pointed. They hoped Beyal hadn't caused too much trouble. The group reached an alley way. Dax noticed a bunch of thugs gathered up and halted his friends.

"Hey mates, I think something's going down," he said.

Looking closer they saw the thugs were surrounding Beyal! They older, larger men growled at the monk. Beyal did not seem deterred though. He just looked at each man and smiled dumbly.

"What are you doing here, pretty boy?" asked one thug.

"Don't you know this alley belongs to us?" asked another.

Beyal looked at the walls to his sides and the chain link fence behind him. "I do not see any indication that this piece of public property belongs to you," said the young monk.

The men did not like his comment and began to close in on Beyal. Unaware of the danger he was in Beyal stared blankly until he spotted his friends. "Oh, looks like you guys found me. That's no fair! You got these guys to corner me for you!" Beyal pouted.

Beyal then smirked as he got an idea. With amazing acrobatic ability he did a backflip and ended at the top of the chain link fence. The white haired teen gracefully dropped to the other side. "You can't catch me!" With a wave Beyal sped away.

"Blimey!" cried Dax. "You didn't tell me he could do that!"

"Sorry," sighed Chase. "I forgot he could do stuff like that."

With the monk gone the thugs took attention of the fresh meat before them. "You know that little punk?" asked a burly man.

"He didn't mean to cause you trouble," said Chase. "He's not himself right now. It's kind of our fault." The raven haired teen held up his hands in surrender.

"If it's your fault then you can take your buddy's punishment," snarled the man. All the thugs in the alley ran towards the teens, desperate to beat them to a pulp.

"THIS IS WHERE WE RUN!" cried Bren.

They took off with the thugs right on their tail. After running for what seemed like forever Bren turned to Dax.

"I...hate…you…so…much…right…now!" Bren gasped between pants. Jinja and Chase only glared at Dax, but he got the picture. They were blaming this all on him.

"Blimey mates," snarled Dax. "I didn't know the kid having a sugar rush would start all this! Stop looking at me like that. It's not like I gave him alcohol!"

"You might as well have," snapped Bren.

Core-Tech finally found refuge in an abandoned shop. There they waited for the gang in the alley to give up their chase. It was also an opportune time to plan their next move.

"How are we going to catch him?" asked Bren. "Beyal's smart as a fox even on a sugar high and he has the flexibility of a cat mixed with a professional acrobat. We're never going to get him." Bren began pulling at his hair, a habit that he's had ever since he was baby that showed itself when he was worried, scared, or nervous.

Chase pulled his brother's hands off his head. "It'll be alright Bren. We just need to calm down and think of a way to lure him to us."

"We better lure him out of town too," said Jinja. Outside they heard screams and shouts. "I think Beyal is causing a little more mischief than we thought he would."

Peeking out the window revealed Beyal was kicking pots of plants off the top of a shop. One could only imagine what would possess him to do so, but it was causing panic below. A child was covered in soil from one and the mother was none too thrilled about her dirty child. She waved her fist and yelled at Beyal, but the monk paid no mind to her and continued with kicking potted plants off the edge of the roof, giggling and clapping his hands as each one crashed and shattered into a hundred pieces.

"Beyal's completely lost his mind," Jinja said.

An idea came to Chase. "Hey Dax, do you have more chocolate?"

"Yeah mate, I got my money's worth." Dax dug in the sack and pulled out another colorful bag full of the chocolate that had gotten them into this mess.

Chase took the bag and handed it to Jinja. "Why are you giving this to me?" she asked.

"You're going to take this and lead Beyal out of town," Chase stated.

"He'll be attracted to this like a fly to a light!" exclaimed Bren.

"Alright mate, but if his lips touch my princess my foot is going up his-," Dax was cut off by more angry shouts.

Jinja snatched the chocolate and leapt up. "This plan needs to go into action before Beyal embarrasses himself even more than he already has." She left the store and casually walked towards the building.

Beyal was now sitting on the edge of the roof kicking his feet back and forth. Many people were looking up at the monk before them. The mayor of the town was even there trying to coax Beyal down, but the intimidating officers next to him with the handcuffs made his efforts fruitless.

Jinja tapped the mayor on the shoulder. "What is it young lady? I am very busy at the moment," said the old man gesturing to Beyal.

"I can see that, but I have an offer to make you," said Jinja. "I can get the boy off that roof and out of your town."

"Really?" asked the mayor. His wrinkled face lit up in hope.

"But only on the condition that those cops not lay a hand on him."

"You have a deal child, but if I ever see him around again he will be arrested."

Jinja and the mayor shook hands to finalize the deal. The mayor then led the townspeople and officers away. Beyal leapt to his feet.

"Where are you going?" he cried to the retreating people. "I thought we were having so much fun!" The monk crossed his arms and huffed.

"Beeeeyaaaaaalll!" cried Jinja. She waved her arms to get Beyal's attention.

Beyal's eyes brightened as he spotted Jinja. It was just him and Jinja. There were no other people in sight. "Hi Jinja, do you want to play with me too?"

At that moment Jinja felt sort of bad that she had to play Beyal like this. The boy wanted to have fun and be normal. Being a monk for an old man on a lonely temple must suck. The sugar high from the chocolate was only bringing these desires out of the mild mannered teen that was too scared to say what he wanted. Sadly, there was a line between fun and causing trouble and Beyal crossed it. Jinja had to get him out of here before the mayor changed his mind about their deal. Jinja was not in the mood to knee adults in the face today.

"Not really, Beyal. I'm really tired from playing the combination of tag and hide-n-seek with you all day, but I have something special for you." Jinja held up the chocolate which immediately caught Beyal's attention. "Come down and I'll give you some."

Beyal gracefully leapt down from the building. Avoiding the sharp glass the monk made his way to Jinja. When Beyal reached her Jinja wrapped an arm around his shoulders preventing him from escaping.

"Let's go someplace and share this. Just you and me," she offered.

"Beyal cocked his head to the side. "What about the others?"

"They'll catch up later."

Jinja quickly lead Beyal out of the town into the woods. They went deeper and deeper. The further they traveled she realized Beyal was crashing from his sugar high. He got much calmer and moved slower. Jinja saw he was turning a little green in his face. The chocolate was making him nauseous.

_Poor Beyal._ Thought Jinja.

"Can we sit?" asked Beyal. The two sat up against a tree. Jinja pulled out a tracker from her pocket and pressed the button on top. Now the others could find them. Beyal whimpered and held his head. "What happened? All I remember is eating the candy Dax gave me and now my head and stomach hurts."

Jinja lifted Beyal and placed him on her lap. Beyal rested his head on the larger girl's shoulder. Jinja stroked Beyal's face to comfort him.

"I'm sorry if I did something obscene," Beyal said. Jinja kissed the top of his head.

"You did nothing too bad," she said. "We just can't go to that town ever again, or give you anymore chocolate."

Beyal looked up at her with wide, sad eyes. "Never again?" the monk asked.

"Well, in controlled amounts," Jinja explained.

Beyal fell asleep. The storm had finally calmed.


End file.
